


Castiel the Demon Slayer

by cherry3point14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Dying, Demons, F/M, Just a quick little BAMF!CAS THING, some demons are killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry3point14/pseuds/cherry3point14
Summary: Written from the below prompt (by nonnie on Tumblr):Something with BAMF!Cas





	Castiel the Demon Slayer

Hunting wasn’t always, as Dean put it, awesome. You loved killing bad guys but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a mess, like, ninety percent of the time. Too many hunts you’d come home stained in blood that wasn’t yours and had to scrub your skin raw. On more than one occasion you’ve been injured because, you know, everything is trying to kill you. And the worst part is when you don’t, or can’t, save everyone.

It’s really exhausting sometimes.  

So, you have to make the most of the little things. You start getting way too attached to creature comforts like your favorite cereal because it’s a constant in your life that you can rely on. You splurge on shampoo fancier than Sam’s because you’re worth it. And you treasure every second you get to spend with the boys.

The best part is they’re giant softies. They once told you about a big ol’ teddy bear they’d dealt with as part of a wishing well case and to this day you kind of suspect they were talking metaphorically about themselves because _they_ are the giant teddy bears.

Sam loves romantic comedies. He’ll never say the words, but he goddamn loves them. You’d discovered this completely by accident while you’d been thoroughly enjoying some mashed potatoes and he threw out a, “I’ll have what she’s having.” Now you were at the point where neither of you needed to discuss it. After a bad hunt, you’d find each other and watch something cheesy and ridiculous together just to let the obvious happy ending put huge, dumb smiles on your faces.

Dean is a bit of a foodie. He hides it behind eating too much pie and too many cheeseburgers. But he’s a total slut for the kind of fancy food that has a home on Instagram. Not that he understands Instagram. You’d been working in New York, well actually you were in New Jersey hunting werewolves but close enough. After the furries were taking care of you were exhausted but he’d wanted to drive through the city. You hadn’t questioned it because you both deserved whatever the hell you wanted after all the killing. The lights made the drive seem like a movie and you’d quickly fallen asleep against the window. Then you’re woken by Dean slamming the driver’s side door except now he’s got a bunch of takeout boxes filled with things like raclette, which you describe as cheesy heaven when you try it. Since then he always shares his new food discoveries with you.

But neither of those two compared with Cas. Cassie Cas Cas. The times you’d spent with Cas may have been limited to what you call ‘peacetime’ but that was how you liked it. You didn’t have some big story about discovering a secret little quirk of his because his quirks weren’t a secret. That honesty might be the cutest thing about him. And the fact that he’s so game for anything. Sometimes you could have real dire needs. Like watching videos of cats and dogs being friends and _needing_ to hang out with some cuddly animals. Cas always understands. He goes with you to the animal shelter and helps you pretend you’re looking to adopt just so you can hug the shit out of as many dogs as you can. He seemed to enjoy it too, everyone wins.

Cas was the fluffiest cloud in the sky. Logically you know he’s this ancient, powerful being but at the same time, he once let you paint his nails the same colour as his eyes.

Or, at least, that was your opinion until today.

Today you’ve fucked up. It happens to the best of us, it just so happens that today it’s on you.

Dean and Sam aren’t back from their hunt yet, they’re on the way home and driving as fast as they can because they know you’re an idiot, but they’re still not here. Dean told you repeatedly to leave it alone, ordered you actually, but you’d told him it would be easy, and you never responded well to orders anyway.

It’s just a little demon to take care of. All the signs are there, and this black-eyed son of a bitch has already killed three people. You have an angel blade, it’ll be fine. You already stayed home on bed rest because you got cut up a week ago but now you’re fighting fit again and the last thing you want to see is this demon kill anymore people.

But Dean, and Sam in the background, tell you to wait. Knowing that you won’t. You’re feeling pretty sure of yourself. It’s not like you’ve never snagged a demon before.

The problem is you’re so gagging to get back out there that you hadn’t noticed that two of the victims died in different locations at the same time, which already spells more than one douche. You'd stormed ahead anyway.  

It’s how you end up tied to a chair with one of them balancing you over a tenth-floor balcony for fun. The only thing keeping you from a loony toons style death is the back two chair legs teetering dangerously near to the edge and the demons hand around your throat.

You’re pretty sure you’d be dead by now if Sam hadn’t called. His name flashing up on your phone was a blessing and a curse. Being associated with the Winchesters means they haven’t killed you immediately because they’ve decided to keep you as leverage. But it also means they’re playing with you. The big guy says he likes to hear your screams through the dirty material gagged in your mouth. Unbeknownst to him, you made a snappy comeback about hearing his screams soon enough but through the gag, it’s just a series of noises.

Unfortunately, you’re one slip of his hand away from becoming a human omelet when the door to the apartment flies off of its hinges. Literally flies. Not kicked in, the wood just propels forward like a bomb has gone off behind it. The demon holding you is so shocked that he lets you go and you’d swear that’s it. You can feel gravity clinging to you now that nothing is holding you in place. You chair spends a slow-motion moment wobbling like it’s not quite sure what to do with you.

Gravity wins. Wind is the only thing at your back and even the rancid material in your mouth can’t completely deafen the scream that’s ripped from your throat. You’re falling.

You’re meant to die saving someone. Not this bad action film death.  

Then there’s a hand, it wraps into the material of your shirt and yanks you forward, to safety, and just like that, you’re not dying today. When you look up you’d never expect to see the face attached to the hand that saved you.

Cas. But not your fluff ball Cas.

This is someone you’ve never met. This is Castiel and he’s furious like he carries thunder in his chest. Every muscle of his body is tense but moves fluidly at the same time, as if he was created for this one purpose. To fight. The blue in his eyes is as dark as the night sky and there are these angry lines carved into his face that you’ve never seen, contorting him into a caricature of the angel you thought you knew.

You see all of this in a second because as soon as all four legs of your chair hit the floor he’s moving again. Slow and measured as if there’s no urgency in the world towards the first of the three demons. You’re not sure why they’re still here but at this point you wouldn’t be surprised if that is Cas too, forcing them to stay somehow.

Even from outside and looking through the glass double doors the sight is awe-inspiring. He clamps a hand over the demon’s head with such force that his meatsuit might have gone through the floor. Instead, the demon burns, smote in a flash of light that’s both stunning and terrifying. You have to squint so as not to be blinded by it.

All you can do is watch as Cas saves you and finishes the job in the time it takes you to remember how to breathe. One by one they’re all ended, not an ounce of mercy or remorse in his actions. Not that the black-eyed bastards deserved mercy it’s just, Cas is so… you’ve never seen him so…

He’s a fucking badass.

When he finally turns back to you, still standing amongst the husks of the demons he’s just slain, there’s a second where you worry that it’s your turn next. He’s still primed and ready to kill at a moment’s notice and he’s looking at you.

It's only as he takes steps towards you that he melts in front of your very eyes. You see the warrior get locked away moments before he reaches you and unties your limbs.

With your hands finally free you both remove the cloth from your mouth and wrap your arms around Cas in one motion. He hugs you back like he always has, firm and safe while you shake a little in his arms. He didn’t just save you from demons, but you’d been falling. He saved you from dying tonight. 

“Cas, that was amazing. I mean I’ve never seen you- you’re…” And there’s nothing that quite sums it up like your previous thought, “buddy, you’re a badass.”

He cocks his head at you when you pull back, maybe it’s because of the wetness you’re trying to blink away, “seriously, thank you.”

His face is a shadow of the soldier that saved you but there’s still a threatening flash of it as he speaks. “Nobody hurts the people I love.”


End file.
